Silent Kill: Thus Begins the Legion of Insanity
by Phobos Synagogue
Summary: It's Silent Hill only much more insane. Harry must search for Cheryl, and something else.
1. Default Chapter

Silent Kill.

Summary: It's the same concept as Silent Hill only differant...alot differant.

Prologue - Chapter - Chapter 2

Harry Mason was a normal happy man. He was married to a beautiful woman who was failing to a fatal disease. One day they found a baby in a cemetary and after confirming the baby was not dead they adopted it, and named her Cheryl. Soon the mother died and Harry was left with only Cheryl. At age 7 Cheryl Mason begin to ask her father if they could go to the town of Silent Kill.

"Cheryl, why would you want to go to Silent Kill?" Harry asked his daughter.

"Cuz, Daddy a voice in my head is telling me too." Cheryl looked at her dad with those cute little eyes of her.

Not wanting to question her or the voice in her head Harry Mason decided that a trip to Silent Kill would be a great idea. 

Opening sequence

Harry and Cheryl are in the jeep while Harry is driving. Cheryl is asleep and clutching her sketchbook.

Cybil Bennett is on the phone whilst scratching her crotch. She hangs up the phone and runs out of the building. 

Lisa Garland and Michael Kaufmann are in the hospital having a vicious argument. Lisa flips him the bird, Kaufmann makes an obscene gesture at her. Lisa smacks Kaufmann in the face hard causing him to fall back. She then walks away only to trip, fall, crack her skull open, and die.

Dahlia Gillespie is in the church dancing around in a circle kicking a bunch of letters around while eating a slice of cheesecake.

Cheryl wakes up and looks at her dad with those cute oversized eyes. A motorcycle passes Harry. 

Alessa Gillespie rises from a hospital bed. She is covered in bandages on her torso. She looks down and yells "Holy shit I have boobs!" She then gets up and starts dancing around for discovery of her new found womanhood.

Michael Kaufmann is dragging the body of Lisa Garland to the hospital morgue.

Harry passes the motorcycle which is on the side of the road and the driver is missing. He shrugs his shoulders and continues driving.

Dahlia Gillespie is seen running away from something.

Alessa goes back to bed and decides to conjure up an astral projection of herself.

Astral Alessa (A.Alessa) appears on the road and tries to hitchhike a ride. When Harry's jeep appears she steps in front of it and flashes Harry. Cheryl sees this and becomes shocked. In order to protect Cheryls innocent mind Harry covers her eyes, but winds up swerving and missing A. Alessa.

Cheryl steps out of the jeep and feels drawn to A.Alessa so they take off together.


	2. Adventures at Sandwich Elementary School

b Chapter 1: The search for Cheryl begins and adventures a Sandwich Elementary school. /b 

When Harry woke up from the car crash he noticed that Cheryl was missing. He started walking into the town of Silent Kill and the first thing he noticed was his daughter in the distance slowly skipping away.

"Cheryl, wait!" Harry called out.

Cheryl continued to skip away from her father to a deserted alleyway. Harry pursued her and started walking through an alleyway. Suddenly for no apparent reason it was getting dark. Harry took out his lighter and whilst being lit he walked along the alleyway. He soon noticed a corpse strung up against a fence. It looked as if it had been skinned alive, but the oddest part was that the guy was holding a jar of cherry sauce. Harry looked at the abomination and yelled out, "What in Pete's name is this thing?" 

Suddenly without warning a group of 3 Krueger Teddy Bears appeared. They slowly began to circle around Harry and started to chant.

i Oompa loompa  
doobedy doop  
Oompa loompa  
doopedy doob

We are evil teddys from Hell  
We have claws that really can kill

Oompa loompa  
doobedy doop   
Oompa loompa  
doopedy doob

We will knock you out cold   
Then will watch as you get sold.

Oompa loompa  
doobedy doop  
Oompa loompa  
doopedy doob /i

Harry fell to the floor, screamed and passed out. When he woke up he was in a cafe. He looked around his surroundings and noticed a blonde woman in a police uniform sprawled out in a chair scratching her crotch. She stopped scratching herself long enough to walk over the Harry and extend her hand.

"Umm hi, uhh nice to meet you." Harry stammered not shaking the woman's hand.

"I saw you passed out in the alleyway. I figured it must have been a mugging because your pants were missing."

Harry looked down to see that in fact he was clad in only his boxer shorts. "Damn it, those were good pants! Those evil teddy bears will pay."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The woman asked.  
Meanwhile 

"As a service here are the pants you wanted ma'am." An evil teddy bear handed the pants to Alessa.

Alessa rolled her eyes and proceeded to tell the demonic yet stupid teddy bear that she was a size 2-4, not a size 10. Cheryl who was still with her cried out "Daddy? Daddy where are your pants?"

Alessa muttered "Guess I still have to wear this stupid school uniform, damn if it doesn't show off my cleavage though."

Meanwhile 

"By the way my name is Cybil Bennett. I'm from the next town over in Brahms. What brings you here?" Cybil asked.

"I'm on vacation with my daughter. Only problem is this. When we almost got into town a young woman stepped in front of the car and flashed us. I wanted to protect Cheryl's innocent mind so I covered her eyes, this caused me to swerve and crash the car. When I woke up my daughter was missing. I was attacked by those demon teddys and here I am now. Have you seen a little girl around here? Short, black hair just turned 7?" Harry asked.

Cybil shook her head, "She most likely took off to get help, I'm pretty sure the local cult has her by now. Anyways I'm going to leave, do you own a gun?" She asked.

"No, my extreme left-ious views don't allow me to own a gun." Harry replied.

"Well here, forget your political leanings for awhile and take this gun. Only shoot it when needed and please don't shoot me in the ass!" Cybil handed Harry gun and proceeded to leave. Harry looked around the café; he grabbed some painkillers, a knife, and found a memo pad to write in. 

i To whoever finds this.

This is a bizzare town. Upon arriving I was mugged by evil teddy bears who took my pants. I met a woman named Cybil and I think she's a dyke. She was scratching her crotch like I do when Cheryl's over at a sleep over and I'm watching TV. I must now search for Cheryl and my missing pants.

Harry Mason /i

With that Harry tried to exit the shop but was suddenly distracted by a radio that started to play noise metal. Harry looked at the radio and asked to know one in particular "Hmm radio, what's with that radio?" He stepped closer to investigate the radio.

Suddenly without warning a huge winged beast came flying in. "I'm krieg, bitches!" It screamed while flapping it's wings.

Harry took out the gun and proceeded to shoot the bastard to death. After kicking it to confirm it's death it finally dawned on Harry that this wasn't a dream. Cheryl was missing, the town was being invaded, and his pants were missing. He took off for Sandwich elementary school, but before doing so had to collect a few items.

Cheryl had left quite a cryptic message for him that she was at the school. Attempting to get to the school though proved to be a difficult task since he had to collect The Key of the Diet Pepsi, The Key of the Dr Pepper, and The Key of the Frito in order to unlock the door to the only path to the school.

Once Harry finally got to the school he found some books with blood in them. 3 of them had cryptic notes in them.

When clock is at 10 pour acid on the old mans hand. He will drop something shiny. Shove the shiny gold thing into the golden slot of the clock tower.

When the clock turns 12 go to the music room. Hit the silent keys at random. Eventually a silver shiny thing will fall to the floor. Take this silver shiny thing and stick it into the silver slot.

When the clock turns 5 go to the basement and turn off the power. Now enter the clock tower.

With this new information Harry proceeded to do these tasks. After almost being killed by a cat, and other demented demon children Harry was finally able to enter the clocktower. When he stepped out he immediately noticed a strange symbol. It was a circle cut in 8 pieces. Each of these pieces had the letter C on them. "What is this symbol?" Harry asked himself.

While Harry is exploring the school let's take a trip back to 7 years ago when Alessa was still in school.

flashback

"Can anyone tell me how you spell Hypochondriac?" Asked Kim Gordon who looked at the field of bewildered 7 year olds.

Alessa raised her hand. "Anyone else besides Alessa?" Ms Gordon asked.

"She only knows cuz she's a witch!" A girl taunted her.

"You're mean Becky, I hope that in highschool you get boobs that are so big that men will pay attetion only to them!" Alessa shouted. 

"Alessa! That was crass and uncalled for! Please don't hurt me though, I don't want to die." Gordon told the child. 

Years later Becky had become a teenager with very large boobs. This was the only thing that the other guys noticed about her and it made her cry. "Damn that Alessa!"

Meanwhile back at the populated Sandwich elementary school Alessa was eating a sandwich when a young Stanley Coleman was drawing childish drawings of Alessa filled with hearts and stars and other things. Alessa saw this and muttered to herself "I hope that guy becomes a geeky pervert and is thrown in a mental hospital."

Meanwhile back to Harry.

Harry was reading a strange book.

Suddenly the cockroach rose from the ground. It took a look at the hunter and said "Fear me! I will crawl on top of you and puke on you! Bwa ha ha ha ha!

The hunter said to the cockroach, "Do as you will. I shall take my mighty spray and spray it into your mouth!" 

The giant cockroach opened it's mouth to puke on the guy. This is what the man had been waiting for! He grabbed the bottle of Roach Spray, and sprayed it into the roaches mouth spraying it dead. The roach fell to the ground and the hunter squashed it flat.. 

Harry closed the book and looked at it in disgust. "This sounds like a ripoff of the old fairytale the lizard and the man." 

7 years ago at Sandwich Elementary school.

"Class due to budget cuts we'll have to read the Lizard and the Man ripoff The Cockroach and the Man. Stanley please pay attention this is no time for drawing." Gordon said while handing out these papers. 

Alessa who was very disappointed said "It would be cool if a giant cockroach would live in the school basement and vomit on people at random."

This was a mistake on Alessa's part. She soon had nightmares about the cockroach puking on her. "I wish a heroic man would kill the evil vomiting roach!" 

Meanwhile

This was exactly what Harry was doing. He had gotten the roach to open it's mouth and was now spraying it with the cans of Raid he had found all over the place. Soon the roach fell down dead, and Harry proceeded to squash the bastard to gooey bits. 

He soon heard sirens in the distance as the school began to turn normal. Before it did though he saw a young woman smiling at him. She then proceeded to unbutton her blouse so she could reach into her bra and pull out a key. She then disappeared.

"What in the world? Who in the hell was that, and why did they just show off their cleavage?" Harry asked himself. He spotted the key to Gordon's house and took it. He soon heard church bells in the distance.

"My next stop is the church" Harry noted whilst now taking off to the church.


	3. Harry meets Dahlia

Chapter 2. Harry meets Dahlia and Kaufmann.

Harry had now exited Sandwich Elementary school and was pleased to see that it was daylight outside. He started to skip towards the house of Gordon since all other paths to the church were blocked. While on his way there he killed a few skinned dogs, and rabid humping gorillas. He finally reached the house of Gordon and used the key. He got confused when the key just disappeared.

Harry entered the house and started ransacking the house for a pair of pants. All he could find were women's pants though and they were way too small for him. Harry looked down at himself to make sure that he didn't need any adjusting. How embarressed he'd be if he walked into a church with a massive hard-on. He was very happy to see that he was still very flacid. He collected a few health drinks and noticed another memo pad, and wrote in it.

This town is becoming more and more bizarre. I went to Sandwich Elementary school and experienced some weird shit. I also came across a monstrous cockroach in the basement who tried to puke on me. I was able to kill it. Then this woman appeared out of nowhere, smiled at me, and unbuttoned her blouse so she could show off her cleavage. She then disappeared. I am now at the house of Gordon, who does not have any pants my size. I will now head to the church.

After this Harry exited the house and headed over to the church.

Meanwhile

Dahlia Gillespie was praying to an altar with what looked like a woman holding some sort of pie in it's hands.

"Oh blssd Gddss o Chsck! Grnt m wth th pwr o Chsck! mn!" Dahlia prayed to the uhh "Gddss o Chsck"

She then proceeded to grab a whole cheesecake and dance around in a circle with it whilst tossing cheesecake onto the floor. The bits of cheesecake spelled out Harry Com Soon.

Dahlia clapped her hands with glee, and awaited for Harry to arrive. Not too soon after Harry busted into the church. 

"I was expecting you, Harry." Dahlia said in a cackling voice.

"Excuse me have you seen a little girl? Short, black hair, just turned 7 last month?" Harry asked walking closer to the crazy lady.

"It was predicted by cheesecakemancy that you would show up." Dahlia whispered insanely.

"Ok, umm crazy lady. Could you please tell me what's going on? Where's my daughter at?" Harry walked closer. 

"Stop! Nothing will come about by skipping around at random acting like a nympho. You must first take the Enbilininigugugal CD, and follow the path of the blood tinted flowers." Stated Dahlia in a hazy state.

Dahlia produced a CD out of nowhere, and left it on the altar. She then proceeded to leave, but mentioned something about Harry going to the hospital.   
Harry took the CD and the key to the draw bridge and left the church.


	4. Harry Finally Finds some Pants

Chapter 3: Harry Meets Kaufmann and Lisa.

Finally after Harry ran around aimlessly for almost an hour he finally made it to the hospital. "Perhaps this hospital will have some pants I can wear." Harry commented to himself. He walked around until he found a map of the hospital, and then started to walk around some more. Soon he heard a loud gunshot, "What was that?" Harry asked himself as he raced to the room where it came from. When he opened the door he saw a somewhat handsome man wearing a suit sitting on a chair holding a gun and looking down. The man then looked up at Harry and smiled, then he pointed the gun at Harry and fired.

The bullet hit Harry in the chest, but surprisingly didn't do any damage. Harry produced the tomb of the Red Crimson. "Good thing I always keep this handy." Harry noted as shoved the tomb back inside of his jacket. "Anyways, what the hell was that for? I just walk in and you shoot me?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a monster. My name's Kaufmann, Dr Michael Kaufmann." Dr Kaufmann answered.

"Dr Kaufmann, I'm looking for my.." Harry was interrupted.

"No, I do not know where your pants are. " Kaufmann smirked.

Harry hesitated, "Actually I came to Silent Hill on vacation." 

"With you're wife?"

"Err no with my daughter. My wife died a few years back." Harry answered somewhat sadly.

Kaufmann stared at him, "You mean you've lost your daughter in this town and you're skipping around with no pants? What kind of moron are you?"

"I was mugged by teddy bears who took my pants, now either tell me where I can get some pants, or where my daughter is." Harry demands.

Dr Kaufmann reaches into jacket and pulls out a pair of pants.

"Hmm to big." Harry sais.

Kaufmann removes another pair of pants from his jacket.

"Hmm I don't like navy." Harry says.

"Here! Here's a pair of black slacks that should fit you." Kaufmann sighs as he produces the pair of slacks from his jacket, and hands them to Harry.

"Thanks!" Harry exclaims as he happily puts on the pants. "So now what about my daughter? Have you seen her? Short, black hair, just turned seven."

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, but you're daughters probaly been mugged and killed by those evil teddy bears." Kaufmann stated apologetically.

"That's a lie!" Harry cried out as he stormed out of the room in a huff. Kaufmann watched as the door slammed shut, but not before catching a glimpse of Harry's ass.

"Hmm nice ass."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

While Kaufmann was thinking of a way to get out of there, Harry was wandering around the hospital, exploring all the rooms that hadn't been locked. He discovered in one of the rooms a bright shiny blue key that had the inscription "Key to the Dark Underground Place of the Despair of my Undying Heart." Harry then went into a kitchen like room, and for no apparent reason grabbed a water bottle, and stuffed it down his new pants with the never-ending pockets. 

"Hmm I wonder how it is that I can stuff all of the stuff I have found in my pockets, and it never shows up?" Harry asked himself, obviously not getting an answer.

The truth of the matter is, is that all those who are called to Silent Kill are given the power of the never ending pocket. This is why James Sunderland could shove a 100 lb butcher knife down his pants. This is also why Henry Townshend could only carry 8-10 items at one time. He never went to Silent Kill.

Let's stick with Harry though, and his adventures.

After Harry had pocketed the water bottle, and now found himself exploring some more of the rooms. He came across the directors room, and he so happened upon a shattered vial with a very fine red powder around it. We must understand that Harry will pocket what seems to be useless crap.

"Hmm, I think this might be kool-aid. I'll put it into this water bottle. Then when I find Cheryl we can all go home, and I'll make a big pitcher of kool-aid for the both of us to drink." Harry stated with a smile as he sucked up most of the "kool-aid" into the water bottle.

After this task, Harry wandered around some more until he found a door that read Key to the Dark Underground Place of the Despair of my Undying Heart. Harry took out the Key to the Dark Underground Place of the Despair of my Undying Heart, and unlocked the door with it. Harry noticed that the description of the door was very accurate; he was descending down a long stair case. He reached the basement, and found a room to turn on the generator. Harry went back up, and entered the elevator.

Meanwhile 

Alessa was on the invisible 4th floor prancing around in her school uniform which she had hiked the skirt up very short. She decided to start slapping her ass and tits, and prance around all while singing "Tits and ass! Tits and ass! Tits and ass!"

At this point Harry had found the fourth floor, and was shocked when he discovered the young teenager prancing around like a ninny. When Alessa spotted Harry she froze for a moment, and then in a brief flash yelled out "I am the lizard queen!" before running off again.

"Hey! Wait, come back!" Harry yelled out at Alessa. She was long gone though, no telling where the hell she was now. Harry continued to explore the nightmare hospital, but delving into a deep discussion about it seems pointless. He did wind up in the nightmare version of the "Basement" and using a key he had found earlier he discovered a room with a hospital bed, some IV bags, and a desk that had a framed picture, and a diary on it. Harry looked at the picture of a young girl that physically couldn't be more than 6 years old. Her demeanor however seemed to be of that of a person who had gone through a lot and just so happened to be thinking about something complicated to most 6 year olds. The name underneath the girl read Alessa.

Harry then spotted the diary, and decided to take a peek inside of it. 

March 11th, - Today Nurse Lisa gave me this diary. She said I could write down my most personal thoughts. Today was a sucky day, mommy and the doctors were talking about the God, and I got scared.

March 12th - Dear Diary,

I think I'm attracted to Lisa. Uh oh, better hide this. Hmm let me stick you in the folds of a realm created by my nightmares.

March 13th - Dear Diary,

Me like booby tits.

March 14th - Dear Diary,

Today some important people came, and they and mommy shot the breeze inside of my room. I had to pretend to be nearly dead, but whatever they were talking about bored me to be frightened. I was getting hungry, and finally they gave me some cold soup. Bastages!

March 15th - Dear Diary,

A special man is coming today! I am so excited about meeting him! Perhaps I should wear this special necklace. Maybe he's attractive. Then when I become older I can seduce him as my...oh shit Diary I feel something the air. I shall hide you again...what's this? Wow, diary, I have boobs!

Harry put down the diary, and backed away from it slowly, exiting the room and the basement. He ran back to the place he seen Kaufmann for the first time, and ran in the door. No sooner did he shut the door, that he was glomped by young blonde female nurse.

"I'm so happy that I found someone else who's alive" the young nurse exclaimed smiling.

"My name's Harry Mason" Harry told the nurse. The nurse answered back, "Lisa Garland, I work at this hospital."

"Lisa, do you know where everyone is?" Harry asked.

Lisa smiled "No, I got knocked out, and when I woke up everyone was gone. Oh Harry! I'm so scared! Hold me, make love to me!" Lisa exclaimed frightened.

Harry looked at her with a glint of disgust. "Umm, I have to find my daughter. She's only 7 and she's missing." Harry answered.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry." Lisa apologized, but still smiling like a dope head.

"Lisa, do you know anything about the basement?" Harry asked.

Lisa looked scared, although her perma-smile was still fixated on her face. "No I haven't. We're given strict orders never to enter the basement. The doctors said we could DIE!" Lisa said that last part with much unneeded emphasis.

"I was just in there, and I noticed this weird room. There was blood and rust everywhere. It's like someone's... AAARGH!" Harry collapsed to the floor in pain, and when he came to the hospital was back to normal. Normal: except the crazy lady.

"You were too late!" The old lady cackled.

"The hell you talkin about?" Harry asked.

"Cheesecake! The town is being devoured by the cheesecake! Make haste Harry! You must stop the mark from spreading!" Dahlia started waving her arms around like a lunatic, as every word she said was with a fevered excitement.

"What mark are you referring to?" Harry asked.

"It is the mark Chocula! Make haste! Stop the mark from being spread! Quickly, before it is too late!" Dahlia continued flapping her arms like an insane person.

At last she left, and she left a key to the antiques shop. She muttered something about the other church.

Harry pocketed the key and took off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The crazy lady Dahlia had left a key to the antiques shop and so it was that Harry picked up this key. Now I'm a lazy author and feel not up to dispersing about Harry walking everywhere. With the magic of the powers that be!

Poof 

Harry was now in front of the antiques store. Impressed with his walking skills he sauntered inside. There wasn't of much interest in here, but he did notice a bookshelf that had been moved to cover something, an opening perhaps. Harry pushed the bookshelf and sure enough there was an opening. Before Harry could walk through Cybil appeared, still scratching herself. Harry looked at her and said

"Cybil, I thought you were leaving town?"

Cybil sighed "I tried to leave; Lord knows I need to get treatment for this damn yeast infection. All the radios are dead, and none of the cars work."

Harry cringed in disgust, "Maybe you shouldn't have worn those leather pants. Did you find Cheryl?"

"These are my lucky pants! I never take them off or wash them!" Cybil exclaimed. "I think I did see your daughter. She was walking towards the lake."

"First of all, ewww! Second of all, isn't that road obliterated?" Harry asked.

"Bachman road? Yes it is. I saw Cheryl walking though and she just disappeared."

"And you let her get away?" Harry cried out.

Cybil calmed him down "Harry it was like she was walking on thin air. I think she's Jeebus."

Harry had a puzzled look, "You mean my daughter is Walter Sullivan?" 

Both Cybil and Harry get this confused "What the hell?" look on their faces.

"Anyways Cybil there's something else. Sometimes I get knocked out, and when I come to I'm in this nightmare world. I'm not hallucinating, but this crazy lady said something about the town being devoured by the cheesecake." Harry explained

Cybil gave him an odd look, "Harry are you sure that this isn't the result of you being knocked out after some mugging?"

"Damnit I'm sure! Now I need to find my daughter!"

With that Harry went through the tunnel with a pissed off aura.

When he got to the other side he noticed an altar with a bowl of graham cracker powder inside of it, and a picture of a boobed goat like creature cradling a plate of cheesecake. Harry made a comment that this must be the other church, and wondered what they worshipped. He found an axe and took that though. Just as he was about to leave a burst of flames shot forward.

"What in the world was that?" Harry answered before he got knocked out.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Cybil asked now entering the tunnel. When she arrived at the other side, Harry was nowhere to be found.

In fact Harry had now woken up in the hospital, or more rather the nightmare hospital. Sitting across from him was Lisa who was still smiling like a dolt even though something about her was a bit off. 

"Was I dreaming?" Harry asked Lisa.

"Harry you were having a bad dream. You were tossing and turning and saying things like "No Kaufmann not like that! Don't stick it in there!" Lisa commented

"Wait, no I wasn't." Harry told Lisa, "Are you ok? You look like shit."

Lisa looked at him and then looked down "It's nothing for you worry about." She stated.

"Lisa, I met this woman named Dahlia Gillespie. Do you know anything about her?" Harry asked, hopeful for some kind of answer.

"Hmmm Dahlia Gillespie, yes I know her. I mean she doesn't paint the town red, but she is famous around here. 7 years ago her daughter died in some bizarre accident involving cherry sauce and fire. Ever since then she's been crazy." Lisa explained.

Harry paused with thought and then said "She mentioned something about the town being devoured by the cheesecake. Do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

"I think I do. Before the resort area was built the townspeople kept to themselves. They followed some kind of queer religion. They performed black magic, were into the occult and were damn good cooks and bakers. Then the young people left town and all the old people thought they had been summoned by the Gods. Never mind the fact that the young people probably found a better life elsewhere. Then some new people moved in and everyone just shut up about it. Oh and a bunch of people died, but everyone thinks it's a curse. I'm sorry I'm blabbering, I'll shut up." Lisa smiled.

Harry looked at her confused, and then passed out again. When he came to he was back in the antiques store, but more rather the nightmare version of it.

"Am I dreaming? Was I dreaming? What's going on here? I don't want to think this but maybe I'm lying in an ally somewhere and this is all a dream."

Not wasting much time Harry walked to a shopping center. Why he did that was because the only way to get to the hospital so he could ask Lisa for another way to the lake was through this shopping center. Harry got inside and found a set of stairs to walk up. Before he made it completely up a large set of TVs suddenly flickered on and images of his daughter struggling against something came into view.

"Daddy, help me. Daddy, I want cheesecake."

The images then turned into the picture of Alessa that Harry had found in the hospital, then they turned into other bizarre symbols. 

"Cheryl!" Harry shouted.

He raced up the stairs, and ran like an idiot...and then he fell onto a splotch of dirt. Before he could have time to think a gigantic larvae started to attack him.

Because I find describing boss battles so very dull, Harry just shot the thing and it died, or rather it crawled away. So then Harry runs somewhere else, and because I'm a lazy git Harry winds up on some roof, and fights a huge gigantic moth!

"I AM THE MOTH GOD MOTHILUMOUS! FEAR ME MORTAL!"

Harry yawned and shot the moth with a hunting rifle. The moth died.

"That was very cheap; the moth didn't even give out a lame dying battle cry. I feel so gypped!" Harry griped.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Harry had defeated the evil Mothilumous he proceeded to head over to the waterworks area. He was much relieved when the world turned back to normal, and he could actually see gasp more than two feet in front of him without his flashlight. Harry walked for a little while, and then...

poof 

Harry was in front of the water works!

"Now finally maybe I can get to the lake from here." Harry thought to himself.

cough While Harry is going through the sewers, let's see what Alessa and Cheryl are doing.

Alessa and Cheryl were on top of the lighthouse playing jump rope with some of the mumblers, and the krueger teddy bears.

"Wee! This is so much fun Alessa!" Cheryl exclaimed in glee as she jumped up and over the moving rope.

"We only have about 10 more minutes though before your father shows up." Alessa told Cheryl. Meanwhile Alessa was painting the seal of Chocula on the tower.

Cheryl looked very sad for a moment, but then remembered that after this seal was complete there would only be one more to go. After that one was done the world would be back to normal and her daddy could adopt Alessa and she would have her very own sister! Oh how wonderful it would be to have an older sister who could take her to school and deal with any bullies who might pick on her. She had seen the way that Alessa had dealt with some scary things. Cheryl got a wistful look in her eyes and had a daydream.

daydream 

Cheryl and Alessa are walking to school when suddenly that guy from the upcoming game Bully steps in front of them.

"Gimme all yer lunch money or I beat the crap outta you!" He grimaced at the both of them.

Cheryl gave a look at Alessa, who merely yawned and suddenly the guy fell down dead, but not before saying. "Eeek! Me Heart!" 

end daydream

"Alessa, My hero!" Cheryl cried out.

Alessa gave Cheryl an odd look, "What the fuck are you smoking?" she asked somewhat bewildered.

"Sorry." Cheryl said, now very sad.

side note. Silent Hill 1 takes place either 1983 or 1986.

at last Harry had found himself in a boat, and he was much happy when he found Cybil. "Cybil! You're a live!" Harry shouted.

"I'm right here, you moron!" Cybil yelled at Harry.

Harry whimpered and hung his head. "Don't have to be so mean you crotch scratching dyke." Harry mumbled.

"What the hell did you say? You wanna start some shit with me? Huh?" Cybil yelled at Harry like a screeching bat.

"No! No! I'm sorry, please, calm down!" Harry asked Cybil.

"Don't tell me what to do you arrogant bastard!" Cybil shouted.

Harry pondered something, and then said aloud "You know, an Arrogant Bastard Ale would sure hit the spot!" So Harry pulled a huge bottle of the brew and started to drink it.

"Harry, this is no time to get drunk! You moron!" Cybil shouted.

It was at this time that Dahlia walked in, just as crazed as ever. 

"Cheesecake! The town is being devoured by the cheesecake! Harry, you are running late! You must stop it! Stop the demon taking the child's form! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Dahlia stated like an inane git. 

"Yes we get it! Shut up you old hag!" Harry shouted.

"If you do not stop the mark of Chocula from spreading the demon will gain control! Darkness will consume the sun; the martyrs will burn in the fires of Hell! Gas and oil prices will go up! Buildings will collapse! Gay marriage will be legal! Stop it! STOP IT!" Dahlia continued ranting.

Harry and Cybil we're looking at a paper that happened to be from 2004. "Hmm according to this paper, gas prices go up, buildings collapse, and gay marriage slowly becomes legal." Harry answered.

"Oh no! The demon has taken over!" Dahlia shouted, collapsing in a fit of happy rage.

"Hmm, would that demon be called 'GWB'?" Cybil asked.

"Wait, uh no." Dahlia stated, now calming down.

Harry got a bit pissed off "Alright, so what about my daughter? I need to save her!"

"You must stop the demon!" Dahlia stated as she took off, "You will also need to use It."

"Use what?" Harry asked, but Dahlia had left. "I wonder if she means that Enbililulugugal CD?"

"Harry I'll look at the amusement park for your daughter. You look at the light house; Dahlia mentioned something about the Demon being at the Lighthouse or the amusement park." Cybil stated, as she took off.

"Hmm so I guess this means I must go to the Lighthouse.

And so Harry went to the lighthouse, and found the Eeeeviil Alessa, who had completed another mark. Before Harry could do anything, she disappeared. "Shit!" Harry yelled, "I was too late! Please let me be at the amusement park on time!" Harry shouted. 

suddenly POOF He was at the amusement park!

"Wow that was quick!" Harry shouted to himself.

Harry wandered around the amusement park until he found himself at a carousel. He soon wished that he hadn't of stepped on there, because as soon as he did he saw Cybil in wheelchair. She slowly leaned forward, and Harry saw right away that her eyes were filled with blood. Harry backed up slowly away from Cybil who was lumbering towards him.

"Hey Cybil! I'm sorry for calling you a crotch scratching dyke! Please don't hurt me!" Harry shouted pleading for his life.

Cybil moaned as she shot at Harry with her handgun. Harry fell back in bewilderment nearly missed being shot. "You lousy bitch!" Harry shouted.

In his anger he took the bottle of powdered "kool aid" and tossed it at Cybil in a fit of rage. He stood in shock as the red powder hit her. Cybil started spasming on the floor, and soon a larva like creature came out of Cybil's back. Harry watched as the slug thing slowly crawled away, too disgusted Harry didn't bother stepping on the thing.

5 mins later Cybil has calmed down

"Harry what's going on? Where's your daughter?" Cybil asked pretty much confused.  
"Cybil I've realized something. There was something I forgot to tell Cheryl, she's not my biological daughter." Harry confessed  
"Oh Harry she'll understand."  
"I think she already knows, and I think she just led me in this town to kill me." Harry said now very sad.  
"Harry I'm going away now, bye." Cybil told the depressed Harry.

As soon as Cybil left Harry got off of the ride and spotted Alessa. "Hey, you! Stop! Don't move!" Harry shouted.

Alessa just stood there staring at Harry, she blinked a couple of times. 

"Ok I know that you're wanting to sacrifice my daughter to your God Chocula, but please I beg of you don't!" Harry pleaded to Alessa.

Alessa blinked at Harry again, and then scratched her nose.

"Please just give me back my daughter, that's all I ask." Harry begged 

Alessa scratched her butt. Harry stepped closer to Alessa, his intention to beat the snot out of the stupid brat. Before he could though; Alessa took her freehand and pushed Harry away with some sort of power. Harry flew back and landed on his back in a crumpled heap.

"Ouch! Dammit!" Harry yelled. He quickly got to his feet and chased after Alessa, or would have if it weren't for a force field blocking him. He watched in disbelief as Alessa slowly walked away. A minute later Harry was shocked to discover as the Enbililulugugugal CD rose from his pockets. It spun furiously and within moments a blast of sound hit Alessa.

ENBILILULUGUGAL MEANS SHIT! Or something like that was heard as suddenly Dahlia appeared out of nowhere.

"We meet at last Alessa, you conniving little girl." Dahlia cackled. 

"Wait, Alessa's your daughter?" Harry asked

"Mommy!" Alessa yelped out with fear.

"I was careless to think you couldn't get away from our little spell. Mommy forgot that even emancipated girls can grow older, and get better thoughts. You owe this man some debt! HA HA HA!" Dahlia cackled.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I just wanted my daughter!" Harry shouted. It was too late however; Dahlia and Alessa were now being sucked back into who knows where. Just before the portal closed Harry could hear a loud scream, although he couldn't tell if it was Dahlia or Alessa. Soon everything around him blacked out.

Chapter 6: Nowhere.

When Harry woke up he was on the floor, and right behind him was Lisa Garland. There something not right about her. Her face was twisted into both a snarl and a smile. Very frightening indeed! Harry turned around and startled at the site of Lisa.

"Lisa, are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Harry I went to the basement, even though I was scared as hell. There were scary things there, but nothing out of the usual." Suddenly her diction changed. "Oh Harry! Don't go! I don't want to die a virgin!" Lisa pleaded at Harry

"Umm Lisa you're really attractive, but I need to find my daughter." Harry said. He left the examination room. As soon as he did though he was surprised to find out that there was an elevator beckoning to him. "That elevator is summoning me; something is going on in the basement. I don't know what's going on, but I'll have to find out by going down." Harry mumbled as he stepped into the elevator. 

When the elevator stopped he was surprised that he was now still in the hospital. He started looking in all the rooms, but then spotted what looked like Cheryl walking and giggling towards him. It couldn't have been Cheryl though, because he didn't remember giving her such a hideous looking blue dress. It had to have been a memory of Alessa from when she was 6 or 7, he'd be damned if she didn't look like Cheryl's twin. Harry watched as Alessa giggled towards the door, and then suddenly she collapsed in a fit of giggles. "Mommy made a fart fart sound!"

Harry watched in bemusement as the apparition of Alessa rolled around in laughter for about 10 minutes.

"You know I think I can see where Cheryl gets her potty humor." Harry stated rolling his eyes.

Then she got up and walked through a door that said "Faggot" 

Harry ran around and somehow magically got all the keys. This is because I didn't want to detail Harry getting each and every key. Although there were key events that are worth mentioning.

He went into a room where he found Lisa standing in the middle of a room. "Lisa, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Harry I finally figured it out. Why everyone else is dead yet I'm still alive." Lisa chanted. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before!"

"Lisa you're scaring me." Harry backed away from her.

"Harry I'm just like the other demon nurses!" Lisa cried out as she ran towards Harry. Harry shoved her away in fright.

He watched in horror as Lisa clutched the door and suddenly started oozing blood from every pore. She sauntered towards him blood gushing from her in a fall of crimson. Harry whacked her upside the head and left her for dead as he raced out of the room. He collapsed on the door and whispered sullenly "Lisa." He continued "You were so young and beautiful, and if it weren't for certain situations I would have made sweet love to you."

Realizing he couldn't do anything Harry continued looking for keys. Soon he found the key of Booby. Now here's the next event of much importance. 

Just before Harry had found Lisa he had found himself in the basement of the hospital, but also in one of the classrooms at Sandwich Elementary. In the middle of the classroom was a single desk, and when Harry inspected it he saw vicious words carved into it.

U sukc!

Alessa has a weeny!

Go Home Thief Drop Dead.

Alessa's a witch!

"This is quite sad." Harry shook his head and went back up to the hospital.

Later 

Harry had found himself in an apparition of the other church. Kneeling in front of him was Alessa who appeared to be praying. She wasn't doing anything interesting though.

later 

Harry had found himself in the apparition of the basement of the hospital. He entered a room and noticed black graffiti scrawled everywhere. Under the desk was an apparition of Alessa crying. Soon she faded once again. Harry picked up an Ankh that was in there, and left that room to enter the room of Asshat, or was the door of Booby? No matter, as soon as he entered it he saw an apparition of another memory. In here he saw Dahlia, Kaufmann and two doctors huddled around Alessa's bed. They appeared to be discussing something of arcane nature.

"Now we mix two eggs into the block of cream cheese, and add a cup of sugar." Dahlia cackled.

"I hope this works Dahlia. You promised us paradise, and first place at the national cheesecake convention." Kaufmann reminded Dahlia. 

"Don't you worry; my daughter will not fail us." Dahlia said

"She better not Dahlia, half of her soul and the God's soul is gone now." Kaufmann said.

"Here try this." Dahlia handed a spoon to Kaufmann who licked it. 

"Mom this is most tasty!" Kaufmann stated "But seriously even the soul that's in the husk is trapped in the subconscious" 

"Don't worry her other half a child will feel her pain and she will come to her!" Dahlia cackled.

At this all five disappeared. Harry walked into the room and got the Disk of Oberus, and then exited the room. Finally Harry found himself in Alessa's room, placed the 5 items in the door and unlocked it. It appeared Harry was now in the Gillespie house as he spied an apparition of Dahlia and Alessa struggling.

"Do what mommy tells you!" Dahlia tugged at Alessa who was fighting with all of her strength not to get up.

Alessa started to cry "No! I don't want to!"

"Mommy just wants to borrow a teeny bit of your powers so she can win the national cheesecake convention." Dahlia continued to try a lift up the small girl with no avail. Either Alessa was really strong or else Dahlia was sodding weak.

"No, mommy go make your own damn cheesecake!" Alessa yelled.

"It will be for your own good and everyone else's good too!" Dahlia yelled

"NO!" Alessa screamed as she escaped from her mom's grip. "Oh mommy I just want to be with you. Please understand."

"Yes I see, maybe mommy has been wrong. Here in lies the recipe for a smooth dessert pie." Dahlia chanted

"Mommy!" Alessa yelped now very frightened.

"I could have done it all myself!" Dahlia cackled as her and Alessa disappeared.

Harry stood dumbfounded.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Harry asked.

Wasting no time he descended down a long staircase...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: Nowhere.

When Harry woke up he was on the floor, and right behind him was Lisa Garland. There something not right about her. Her face was twisted into both a snarl and a smile. Very frightening indeed! Harry turned around and startled at the site of Lisa.

"Lisa, are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Harry I went to the basement, even though I was scared as hell. There were scary things there, but nothing out of the usual." Suddenly her diction changed. "Oh Harry! Don't go! I don't want to die a virgin!" Lisa pleaded at Harry

"Umm Lisa you're really attractive, but I need to find my daughter." Harry said. He left the examination room. As soon as he did though he was surprised to find out that there was an elevator beckoning to him. "That elevator is summoning me; something is going on in the basement. I don't know what's going on, but I'll have to find out by going down." Harry mumbled as he stepped into the elevator. 

When the elevator stopped he was surprised that he was now still in the hospital. He started looking in all the rooms, but then spotted what looked like Cheryl walking and giggling towards him. It couldn't have been Cheryl though, because he didn't remember giving her such a hideous looking blue dress. It had to have been a memory of Alessa from when she was 6 or 7, he'd be damned if she didn't look like Cheryl's twin. Harry watched as Alessa giggled towards the door, and then suddenly she collapsed in a fit of giggles. "Mommy made a fart sound!"

Harry watched in bemusement as the apparition of Alessa rolled around in laughter for about 10 minutes.

"You know I think I can see where Cheryl gets her potty humor." Harry stated rolling his eyes.

Then she got up and walked through a door that said "Faggot" 

Harry ran around and somehow magically got all the keys. This is because I didn't want to detail Harry getting each and every key. Although there were key events that are worth mentioning.

He went into a room where he found Lisa standing in the middle of a room. "Lisa, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Harry I finally figured it out. Why everyone else is dead yet I'm still alive." Lisa chanted. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before!"

"Lisa you're scaring me." Harry backed away from her.

"Harry I'm just like the other demon nurses!" Lisa cried out as she ran towards Harry. Harry shoved her away in fright.

He watched in horror as Lisa clutched the door and suddenly started oozing blood from every pore. She sauntered towards him blood gushing from her in a fall of crimson. Harry whacked her upside the head and left her for dead as he raced out of the room. He collapsed on the door and whispered sullenly "Lisa." He continued "You were so young and beautiful, and if it weren't for certain situations I would have made sweet love to you."

Realizing he couldn't do anything Harry continued looking for keys. Soon he found the key of Booby. Now here's the next event of much importance. 

Just before Harry had found Lisa he had found himself in the basement of the hospital, but also in one of the classrooms at Sandwich Elementary. In the middle of the classroom was a single desk, and when Harry inspected it he saw vicious words carved into it.

U sukc!

Alessa has a weeny!

Go Home Thief Drop Dead.

Alessa's a witch!

"This is quite sad." Harry shook his head and went back up to the hospital.

Later 

Harry had found himself in an apparition of the other church. Kneeling in front of him was Alessa who appeared to be praying. She wasn't doing anything interesting though.

later 

Harry had found himself in the apparition of the basement of the hospital. He entered a room and noticed black graffiti scrawled everywhere. Under the desk was an apparition of Alessa crying. Soon she faded once again. Harry picked up an Ankh that was in there, and left that room to enter the room of Asshat, or was the door of Booby? No matter, as soon as he entered it he saw an apparition of another memory. In here he saw Dahlia, Kaufmann and two doctors huddled around Alessa's bed. They appeared to be discussing something of arcane nature.

"Now we mix two eggs into the block of cream cheese, and add a cup of sugar." Dahlia cackled.

"I hope this works Dahlia. You promised us paradise, and first place at the national cheesecake convention." Kaufmann reminded Dahlia. 

"Don't you worry; my daughter will not fail us." Dahlia said

"She better not Dahlia, half of her soul and the God's soul is gone now." Kaufmann said.

"Here try this." Dahlia handed a spoon to Kaufmann who licked it. 

"Mom this is most tasty!" Kaufmann stated "But seriously even the soul that's in the husk is trapped in the subconscious" 

"Don't worry her other half a child will feel her pain and she will come to her!" Dahlia cackled.

At this all five disappeared. Harry walked into the room and got the Disk of Oberus, and then exited the room. Finally Harry found himself in Alessa's room, placed the 5 items in the door and unlocked it. It appeared Harry was now in the Gillespie house as he spied an apparition of Dahlia and Alessa struggling.

"Do what mommy tells you!" Dahlia tugged at Alessa who was fighting with all of her strength not to get up.

Alessa started to cry "No! I don't want to!"

"Mommy just wants to borrow a teeny bit of your powers so she can win the national cheesecake convention." Dahlia continued to try a lift up the small girl with no avail. Either Alessa was really strong or else Dahlia was sodding weak.

"No, mommy go make your own damn cheesecake!" Alessa yelled.

"It will be for your own good and everyone else's good too!" Dahlia yelled

"NO!" Alessa screamed as she escaped from her mom's grip. "Oh mommy I just want to be with you. Please understand."

"Yes I see, maybe mommy has been wrong. Here in lies the recipe for a smooth dessert pie." Dahlia chanted

"Mommy!" Alessa yelped now very frightened.

"I could have done it all myself!" Dahlia cackled as her and Alessa disappeared.

Harry stood dumbfounded.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Harry asked.

Wasting no time he descended down a long staircase...


	9. Chapter 9

STOP! ENDING TIME!

Ending 1: The Ending of Yum!

Harry stepped down into the basement to discover Dahlia, and Alessa, and a figure wrapped completely in bandages in what appeared to be a kitchen. Harry watched dumbfounded as two of the figures were tossing ingredients in a bowl and mixing them.

"Oh great Lord, you who are so kind and merciful bless these ingredients so they may serve you greatly!" Dahlia shouted out to the heavens.

Alessa cracked open two eggs and watched as the yellow yolks ran together into the mix of other ingredients. The figure in the wheelchair drooled. Harry stepped up to them and shouted, "Where's my daughter at? Where's Cheryl?"

Dahlia looked at Alessa and replied "She's right here." pointing at Alessa.

"No, that's Alessa. My daughter is not some flasher who worships Chocula. Now stop playing games!" Harry shouted just moments away from beating the snot out of both Dahlia and Alessa.

"No one is playing games; the flasher that you call Alessa is really your Cheryl reformed to her former self." Dahlia stated still mixing ingredients. "Anyways it's a pity that she'll have to be sacrificed! Hahaha!" 

"Stop! Give me back my daughter!" Harry shouted.

"For seven long years my daughter has been trapped in an endless nightmare from which she never awakens! He has been feeding off of her energy." Dahlia stated.

"Mommy it's ready now!" Alessa or uhh Cheryl or uhh damn whatever told Dahlia.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Harry asked.

Dahlia cackled, "Every seven years our God demands a scrumptious treat! If he is pleased then he will bring back the true paradise!" 

Alessa then dumped half the mix on herself and the other half on the wheelchair figure.

"My daughter will become the mother of GOD!" Dahlia shouted triumphantly, a burst of light shot forward and Alessa (in wheelchair) and Alessa/Cheryl combined back together and created...

A cheesecake!

"What the hell did you do to my daughter? You turned her into a damn cheesecake!" Harry shouted at Dahlia.

Dahlia looked at the pie, "Hmm this wasn't supposed to happen." 

Suddenly Kaufmann, Lisa, and Cybil run in all look at the cheesecake. With a gleam in their eyes they dig into the treat and eat.

"Hey! That's my daughter you're eating!" Harry shouted.

"Oh shut up! She's my daughter!" Dahlia shouted back.

"Oh whatever, you just burned her alive when she was seven!" Harry shouted back.

"Harry I'm sorry but your daughter is very delicious." Cybil commented as she ate another piece of cheesecake.

"Yes, now stop screwing around and enjoy a delicious piece of this divine cheesecake!" Kaufmann stated sternly.

Harry sighed and knelt down to grab himself a slice. "I'm sorry Cheryl I wish this wouldn't have happened." Harry said as he placed the cheesecake in his mouth. Suddenly he became instantly happy and shouted "Holy shit! This cheesecake tastes delicious!"

So the five of them ate up Alessa and Cheryl; who was in the form of a cheesecake. All smiled and decided to stay in Nowhere for all eternity.

The End.

Ending 2: The woman glows.

Harry stepped down into the basement to discover Dahlia, and Alessa, and a figure wrapped completely in bandages in what appeared to be a kitchen. Harry watched dumbfounded as two of the figures were tossing ingredients in a bowl and mixing them.

"Oh great Lord, you who are so kind and merciful bless these ingredients so they may serve you greatly!" Dahlia shouted out to the heavens.

Alessa cracked open two eggs and watched as the yellow yolks ran together into the mix of other ingredients. The figure in the wheelchair drooled. Harry stepped up to them and shouted, "Where's my daughter at? Where's Cheryl?"

Dahlia looked at Alessa and replied "She's right here." pointing at Alessa.

"No, that's Alessa. My daughter is not some flasher who worships Chocula. Now stop playing games!" Harry shouted just moments away from beating the snot out of both Dahlia and Alessa.

"No one is playing games; the flasher that you call Alessa is really your Cheryl reformed to her former self." Dahlia stated still mixing ingredients. "Anyways it's a pity that she'll have to be sacrificed! Hahaha!" 

"Stop! Give me back my daughter!" Harry shouted.

"For seven long years my daughter has been trapped in an endless nightmare from which she never awakens! He has been feeding off of her energy." Dahlia stated.

"Mommy it's ready now!" Alessa or uhh Cheryl or uhh damn whatever told Dahlia.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Harry asked.

Dahlia cackled, "Every seven years our God demands a scrumptious treat! If he is pleased then he will bring back the true paradise!" 

Alessa then dumped half the mix on herself and the other half on the wheelchair figure.

"My daughter will become the mother of GOD!" Dahlia shouted triumphantly, a burst of light shot forward and Alessa (in wheelchair) and Alessa/Cheryl combined back together and created...

a radiantly beautiful woman who shone forth with incredible brightness. Dahlia cackled and said "This is God!"

Harry stared at the God, and then noticed that the God was just standing there. "Umm shouldn't she be doing something?" Harry asked. 

"Yes, she will! As soon as she is rested!" Dahlia stated.

The God blinked a couple of times, picked her nose, farted, but otherwise just stood there. Harry made an obvious comment "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say the God is really Alessa."

"No! My daughter is not God! She is only the mother of God!" Dahlia shouted.

"Whatever, sigh, is she ever going to do anything?" Harry asked pointing at the the glowing woman.

Dahlia stepped in front of Alessa who immediately shot forth lightning towards Dahlia, killing her. Harry looked at the charred remains of Dahlia and then at the God. "So you're going to kill me now?" Harry asked.

The God just stood there and glowed.

"Well fuck this I'm leaving." Harry commented as he left the God. 

30 days later.

"Hello, where's my cheesecake? I'm ready to bring forth paradise now! Hello? Anyone?" The God shouted. Hearing no answer she slumped her arms to the side and stopped glowing. "Well fuck you too, you ungrateful humans!" She shouted out to no one.

The God then recuperated Cheryl and Alessa and with her last ounce of strength reformed both of them to their former selves. Alessa and Cheryl looked at each other and hugged. Then the two of them restored Silent Hill to a semi type of paradise and frolicked freely as can be.

Meanwhile Harry Mason was back at home mourning the loss of his daughter. 

Ending 3: Mine! Mine!

Harry stepped down into the basement to discover Dahlia, and Alessa, and a figure wrapped completely in bandages in what appeared to be a kitchen. He also spotted Cybil pointing a gun at Dahlia. Harry watched dumbfounded as two of the figures were tossing ingredients in a bowl and mixing them.

"I was surprised to discover that the seal of Goathilumous was being used." Dahlia remarked.

"Ok you old bag, just stop this inane ritual that you're doing!" Cybil shouted about to shoot Dahlia. Suddenly she flew back through the air.

"Oh great Lord, you who are so kind and merciful bless these ingredients so they may serve you greatly!" Dahlia shouted out to the heavens.

Alessa cracked open two eggs and watched as the yellow yolks ran together into the mix of other ingredients. The figure in the wheelchair drooled. Harry stepped up to them and shouted, "Where's my daughter at? Where's Cheryl?"

Dahlia looked at Alessa and replied "She's right here." pointing at Alessa.

"No, that's Alessa. My daughter is not some flasher who worships Chocula. Now stop playing games!" Harry shouted just moments away from beating the snot out of both Dahlia and Alessa.

"No one is playing games; the flasher that you call Alessa is really your Cheryl reformed to her former self." Dahlia stated still mixing ingredients. "Anyways it's a pity that she'll have to be sacrificed! Hahaha!" 

"Stop! Give me back my daughter!" Harry shouted.

"For seven long years my daughter has been trapped in an endless nightmare from which she never awakens! He has been feeding off of her energy." Dahlia stated.

"Mommy it's ready now!" Alessa or uhh Cheryl or uhh damn whatever told Dahlia.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Harry asked.

Dahlia cackled, "Every seven years our God demands a scrumptious treat! If he is pleased then he will bring back the true paradise!" 

Alessa then dumped half the mix on herself and the other half on the wheelchair figure.

"My daughter will become the mother of GOD!" Dahlia shouted triumphantly, a burst of light shot forward and Alessa (in wheelchair) and Alessa/Cheryl combined back together and created...

A glowing woman in white! "That is God!" Dahlia cackled. 

Suddenly Kaufmann stepped into the room, and it looked like he had seen better days. "This it Dahlia! No more games! I'm through with you and your games!" Kaufmann shouted.

"We don't need you anymore!" Dahlia proclaimed.

"My, aren't we getting cocky!" Kaufmann yelled as he pulled out a red vial with the red powder in it.

"Oh my God! Some red powder that starts with an A! I thought I got rid of that!" Dahlia cried out.

"All I had to do was plant a bunch for you to find it. Kept you busy, and there's plenty more where that came from." Kaufmann explained. He then tossed the vial towards the glowing woman.

The bottle flew towards the God in super slow motion. The God just decided to stand there and glow, didn't do anything. The bottle continued twirling towards the God who continued to glow.

6 minutes later

finally the bottle hit Alessa, and the red powder that starts with an A spilled all over the God or Alessa.

"AAARGH WHAT THE HELL! YOU LOUSY SONS OF BITCHES AAARGH!" The God screamed as a huge demon protruded from her back. Kaufmann, Harry, and Dahlia looked at the flying beast.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Kaufmann shouted.

Dahlia just laughed like an idiot once again. The demon rolled its eyes and zapped Dahlia killing her. It then flew around zapping Harry. Harry who had only one hunting rifle bullet left took steady aim at the demon and shot it, right in the boob.

"AAAKKHH!" The demon cried out as it fell down dead. Then the woman in white appeared.

Harry stared at the woman in white, who just stood there, then she looked constipated and out of nowhere a baby appeared. She handed the baby over to Harry, and then created an exit for him to escape.

Kaufmann was about to escape too when a deranged Lisa snuck up behind him and grabbed him, "Come here baby you owe me some hanky panky!" She growled.

"AGGGHHH!" 

Harry and Cybil were about to escape with the baby until a figure ran towards them. They too were clutching a small child. The woman had really pale skin and dark dark hair. She looked around her surroundings, and shouted "Ha I have Marty now! Stupid blonde! Ha ha ha! You suck Sher Sher! C'mon Marty let's go find a family to rob and get a nice place to live!" The woman shouted.

Harry looked in bewilderment as the woman stopped suddenly.

"Hey I like your baby; I'm going to steal it too!" The woman then took off with the new baby.

"Hey, wait! Come back here!" Harry shouted.

"Just let her go Harry." Cybil comforted Harry who was now sobbing; 

Alessa or TGHWIW took a gun out of nowhere and shot herself in the head. 

The End.

Ending 4: A chocolate taste of incubus.

Harry stepped down into the basement to discover Dahlia, and Alessa, and a figure wrapped completely in bandages in what appeared to be a kitchen. He also spotted Cybil pointing a gun at Dahlia. Harry watched dumbfounded as two of the figures were tossing ingredients in a bowl and mixing them.

"I was surprised to discover that the seal of Goathilumous was being used." Dahlia remarked.

"Ok you old bag, just stop this inane ritual that you're doing!" Cybil shouted about to shoot Dahlia. Suddenly she flew back through the air.

"Oh great Lord, you who are so kind and merciful bless these ingredients so they may serve you greatly!" Dahlia shouted out to the heavens.

Alessa cracked open two eggs and watched as the yellow yolks ran together into the mix of other ingredients. The figure in the wheelchair drooled. Harry stepped up to them and shouted, "Where's my daughter at? Where's Cheryl?"

Dahlia looked at Alessa and replied "She's right here." pointing at Alessa.

"No, that's Alessa. My daughter is not some flasher who worships Chocula. Now stop playing games!" Harry shouted just moments away from beating the snot out of both Dahlia and Alessa.

"No one is playing games; the flasher that you call Alessa is really your Cheryl reformed to her former self." Dahlia stated still mixing ingredients. "Anyways it's a pity that she'll have to be sacrificed! Hahaha!" 

"Stop! Give me back my daughter!" Harry shouted.

"For seven long years my daughter has been trapped in an endless nightmare from which she never awakens! He has been feeding off of her energy." Dahlia stated.

"Mommy it's ready now!" Alessa or uhh Cheryl or uhh damn whatever told Dahlia.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Harry asked.

Dahlia cackled, "Every seven years our God demands a scrumptious treat! If he is pleased then he will bring back the true paradise!" 

Alessa then dumped half the mix on herself and the other half on the wheelchair figure.

"My daughter will become the mother of GOD!" Dahlia shouted triumphantly, a burst of light shot forward and Alessa (in wheelchair) and Alessa/Cheryl combined back together and created...

A glowing woman in white! "That is God!" Dahlia cackled. 

Suddenly Kaufmann stepped into the room, and it looked like he had seen better days. "This it Dahlia! No more games! I'm through with you and your games!" Kaufmann shouted.

"We don't need you anymore!" Dahlia proclaimed.

"My, aren't we getting cocky!" Kaufmann yelled as he pulled out a red vial with the red powder in it.

"Oh my God! Some red powder that starts with an A! I thought I got rid of that!" Dahlia cried out.

"All I had to do was plant a bunch for you to find it. Kept you busy, and there's plenty more where that came from." Kaufmann explained. He then tossed the vial towards the glowing woman.

The bottle flew towards the God in super slow motion. The God just decided to stand there and glow, didn't do anything. The bottle continued twirling towards the God who continued to glow.

6 minutes later

finally the bottle hit Alessa, and the red powder that starts with an A spilled all over the God or Alessa.

"AAARGH WHAT THE HELL! YOU LOUSY SONS OF BITCHES AAARGH!" The God screamed as a huge demon protruded from her back. Kaufmann, Harry, and Dahlia looked at the flying beast.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Kaufmann shouted.

Dahlia just laughed like an idiot once again. The demon rolled its eyes and zapped Dahlia killing her. It then sniffed the air, and soon flew towards a giant box of Count Chocula cereal, and started to devour it. Harry who had only one hunting rifle bullet left took steady aim at the demon and shot it, right in the boob. 

"AAAKKHH!" The demon cried out as it fell down dead. Then the woman in white appeared.

Harry stared at the woman in white, who just stood there, then she looked constipated and out of nowhere a baby appeared. She handed the baby over to Harry, and then created an exit for him to escape.

Kaufmann was about to escape too when a deranged Lisa snuck up behind him and grabbed him, "Come here baby you owe me some hanky panky!" She growled.

"AGGGHHH!" 

Harry and Cybil started to run towards the exit, when they came to it they looked back to see the God, Alessa, err whatever smiling at them and eating a bowl of Count Chocula cereal. Harry and Cybil shrugged as they took off with the baby,

The End.


End file.
